


Icha Icha Dorm Daze: Extra Credit

by Pervysage46



Series: Icha Icha Paradise: University Edition [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, F/M/M/M/M, FMMMM, Facial, Gang Bang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Porn, Sex EVERYWHERE, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, mff, moresome, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervysage46/pseuds/Pervysage46
Summary: A collection of 'extra credit' fics related to Icha Icha Dorm Daze (see fic for more details and laws of the universe).





	1. Jiraiya's Extra Credit Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picturing Jiraiya as a sexy, sexy young mofo. If these pairings seem weird at first, just know that everyone will be fucking everyone. As always, this is a magical world where everyone is consenting and STDs aren't real. This is purely fiction/fantasy, and not to be taken seriously. Just erotic literature.

Sakura could hear moans as she approached the door to Professor Jiraiya's office. The office was obviously occupied; she could see the outline of two figures behind the desk. The sight, along with the sounds of their coupling, send jolts of anticipation down between her legs. She knocked on the door, waiting anxiously.

The female moaning didn’t stop, but Jiraiya shouted through the door, his voice strained. “Come in!”

Sakura hitched up her short, plaid skirt even higher and jiggled her tits into the push up bra a little more before entering.

Jiraiya was fully clothed in his luxurious office chair, with a thin framed girl planted on his lap. She wore a shelf bra that perfectly exposed her pert nipplesand a lacy garter that held up sheer thigh-high stockings. His large, strong hands were clasped around her hips, thrusting them back and forth on top of his cock. Sakura watched, feeling her face and chest flush with arousal.

The busy man slapped the ass of the girl, who Sakura now recognized as Tenten, and gestured for Sakura to come closer. “Come here.”

Sakura moved forward at this beckoning until she was standing beside the girl who was now riding Jiraiya’s cock free of his hands. While Tenten bounced on his dick, moaning loudly as he filled her, Jiraiya took hold of Sakura’s breasts over her shirt, making her gasp in pleasure.

“Take off your shirt,” He commanded in a deep tone that made the pink-haired girl even more wet. She felt her juices begin to slide off of her pussy and onto her thighs.

She began unbuttoning her black top while Jiraiya slapped Tenten’s ass again. “Why don’t you get to suckin’, baby.”

“Mmhmm!” Tenten moaned, thrusting her hips down a few more times, going in deep and circling her hips as if relishing the last she would have of his cock. When she climbed off and positioned herself between his muscular thighs, Sakura let out a gasp again at his proud, juicy cock. There was something so sexy and powerful at the way Jiraiya’s thickness stood out sparkling from his impeccable suit, the way he remained clothed while the girls became undressed. The man reached around and felt under her skirt to her bare ass.

“Ooooh, I like that. You follow directions.” He squeezed her ass. “Bra too, baby.”

Then he threw back his head and moaned, one hand running through Tenten’s hair as she took him into her mouth. He thrust lightly, moaning again. 

“Y-yes sir.” She stammered, hardly able to hold in her anticipation.

After she was bare before him, he leaned forward and put his lips onto her left nipple, biting gently and sucking. A hand went to her other breast, pulling and teasing the nipple.

“Now, Sakura-chan, why are you here?”

She moaned at his pleasuring hands and teeth. “I came to turn in my extra credit tape, sir.”

“Mmm, alright. Let's see it.” He said, face still nuzzling into her tits.

She pulled the flash drive out of her book bag and handed it over to Jiraiya, who finally pulled away. He turned it over in his hands and moaned sharply, which drew Sakura’s attention down to where Tenten’s fully occupied lips were smirking around his length. She was working him hard, both her hands jerking his cock while she greedily worked the head. Sakura felt herself burn with desire as one of Tenten’s hands slipped down to squeeze at his balls.

“Ooooh, baby,” Jiriya moaned, before pushing her off gently. His cock twitched and jerked, red and swollen from the attention. Sakura ached to feel it slide into her. He set the tape aside and with one hand, pinched at Sakura's nipple and stroked Tenten's face with the other. “I wanna see you two girls fuck. Then I'll have you finish me off, but first I want to see you cum, pretty little thing.”

He had directed his comment at Sakura, who felt a thrill run through her at the opportunity. She loved girl on girl.

Tenten stood from between his legs, wiping her mouth. She stood close to Sakura, leaning in and kissing her softly. Sakura deepened the kiss hungrily, pressing herself against the other woman and fondling her tits.

Tenten pulled off Sakura's skirt, offering her dripping pussy a lick while she was down there. Sakura gasped in delight, resisting the urge to grind against Tenten. Instead, when she stood, Sakura took her by the hand and led her over to the couch that was beside the desk. Jiraiya watched with perverted glee as Sakura straddled Tenten, grinding her body down and kissing her wetly.

Sakura hadn't felt so turned on in ages. Tenten didn't break the kiss when she slid a finger inside Sakura for her to ride, but Sakura did. She arched her back and moaned, the slick finger inside her filling her with an intense pleasure. Tenten took the opportunity to lick Sakura’s nipples, drawing one into her mouth and sucking.

Sakura couldn't take the pleasure anymore. She pushed Tenten down, reversing their straddle so they could 69 each other. She presented her swollen cunt to Tenten, diving into the other womans pussy.

She heard Tenten gasp as Sakura licked firmly at her clit, burying her face in the soft, delicious skin there. She moaned into her pussy when she felt Tenten's lips on her own clit. She lost herself in the pleasure of the other woman until she felt something soft slap gently against her cheek. She looked up to see Jiraiya’s throbbing cock begging for attention. She shifted, bringing one hand up to replace what her tongue had been doing to Tenten’s slick pussy and drew his enormous erection into her mouth.

Jiraiya moaned, and Sakura felt intense satisfaction at the feeling. When he reached down between their bodies to squeeze her breasts, Sakura realized she was close to cumming. She began to gently thrust down against Tenten’s mouth, while picking up the pace of her blowjob. She began to moan with her lips wrapped around his cock, completely uncontrollably as she felt her orgasm build until it finally hit her. She groaned loud against his cock, her hips spasming against Tenten’s face. The other woman let her ride out her orgaasm, eating everything up.

Finally, she pulled her lips off of Jiraiya's cock, flushed and pleased. He tapped his dick against her mouth teasingly.

“Kakashi was right. You do give great head.” She smiled at him, proud, and he ran his fingers through her hair. “Now, help me get Tenten-chan here off.”

“Mmm, my pleasure sensei.” she said smoothly, and leaned back so that he could enter the woman beneath her.

“Aahh! Yes Sensei, yes!” Tenten cried as he began thrusting. “Fill me with your big cock!”

Sakura leaned down and began licking at her clit again. This time, with the added stimulation of Jiraiya's impressive manhood, she came within minutes. She screamed her orgasm, and Sakura could feel her clit pulse with it.

Sakura remained on top of Tenten, stroking her body down from such a high, until Jiraiya instructed them to lay beside one another on his desk.

They got up and went to the desk, laying on their backs and clasped their hands together affectionately.

Jiraiya came and pressed his cock between their faces, and together the girls began to suck. They teased him, taking turns swallowing as much of it as they could, fondling his balls, making out with each other over his cock. But when Sakura started fingering Tenten, and Tenten was pinching at her nipples, Jiraiya began to squirt. His cock spurted a shot of sperm all the way down onto Sakura's tit, followed by five or six short bursts that coated their faces as they kissed. He came evenly on each of their cheeks, and Tenten drew him into her mouth one last time for good measure.

After he had calmed back down, Jiraiya looked down fondly at the two women.

“You two ladies have done a fine job today. I'd say you earned that extra credit Sakura, but, let's watch that video together. Shall we?”


	2. Kakashi's Extra Credit

Ino took a deep breath, wiping the thin layer of sweat from her forehead, and dropped her head once again. It bobbed steadily as she worked the throbbing cock in front of her, her hair gently brushing her cheeks. She'd been working his cock for a half and hour, after she had come in to ask for an extra credit assignment, and he had offered her one.

" _Sensei?"_

_"Yes, Ino?"_

_Ino had entered the room where Kakashi was grading papers. She smoothed her short skirt, making sure her arms pushed her large breasts together. They almost fell out of her white blouse, unbuttoned till her cleavage bursted. She had his attention._

_"Please, sit down." He gestured to his desk._

_"Thank you, Sensei."_

_She turned to pull her chair towards him, giving him a peek of her bare cheeks beneath her tiny uniform skirt._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure?" His deep timbre gave her a chill that perked her nipples._

_"Sir, I was hoping I could get some extra credit."_

_He eyed her pert nipples. "Ino, you have a very high score in my class. Why do you want extra credit?"_

_"I just...I love your class! Please sensei, give me something?" She leaned in, just slightly. "Anything."_

_Ino leaned back in his chair. Folding his arms. "Well...I can see you want it...badly. What are you willing to do for extra credit?"_

_Ino smiled. "Oh...se_ nsei..."

_He stood, his massive erection bulging his tight dress pants._

_"Well?"_

_Ino coyly undid a button on her blouse. "Sensei...what would you like?"_

_He put his hands on the desk, leaning forward and watching her tits._

_"Get creative."_

_She smiled and undid the final button that was containing her breasts. They bounced free, her hands kneading them and play with her nipples, pinching and twisting them lightly. She gasped t the pleasure, leaning back in her chair and spreading her legs to reveal her pussy that had already begun to swell with pleasure._

_"Sensei...you know I'll do whatever you want."_

_He hummed in appreciation, smiling at her display._

_She slipped a finger inside herself and pumped it in and out, groaning and locking eyes with him._

_Finally he straightened, opening up his posture._

_She got up and crawled across the desk towards him, her tits still exposed and pussy dripping with anticipation. She reached for his belt and slid it off, removing his pants and freeing the huge cock she'd been craving. He put a hand to the back of her head and she began._

Ino moaned on his length. On a particularly hard suck, her teacher groaned and she felt her lips smile around his big cock as she popped it out of her mouth. It bounced before her tauntingly, hard as a rock and dripping with precum, and it was all she could do not go swallow it again. Instead she grabbed his hand and laid herself upon his desk, her breasts bared in her white button down. She reached down and played with herself, gasping slightly as she pleaded, "Please, sensei. Get on top of me."

Kakashi lazily swung a leg over her middle, his stiff dick bobbing and swaying as he did so. He shrugged his pants down further and rubbed his flushed cock on her soft white breasts.

Ino moved her hands to her nipples to tweak them as he did so, before taking his cock back into her hands. She laid it between her huge tits and squeezed his long, thick beast between them, moving them up and down. His head was exposed enough for her to slip just the tip back into her mouth and swirl her tongue teasingly around it while she jerked him off with her tits. One hand played with her nipple, making her moan around his head. That was enough to make him start thrusting into her tits and mouth roughly, just the way she wanted him to.

"Mmm, sensei! Fill me!" She cried, opening her mouth wide so that he could cum into it. He did and she felt his cock twitching as he shot, hot and salty onto her tongue. She drew him back in as she swallowed, massaging his head gently to finish. He pulled away, his cock leaving her mouth with a pop and a thin trail of cum and saliva trailed between her chin and breasts. He dismounted and slumped against the desk with his cock still out, spent.

Ino was panting slightly. "Sensei?"

"Yes Ino. That was plenty for extra credit."

She flushed with pleasure. "Thank you sensei." She stood, dripping into her from arousal, and buttoned up just enough to cover her nipples.

Kakashi grabbed her by her ass and kissed her passionately, tasting himself in her mouth. He ripped the buttons down her top and her breasts popped out again. He dipped his chin to tease a nipple and slid a long white finger inside her, fucking her till she almost came. Then he withdrew and she fell against his chest.

She was panting hard.

"Now you're dismissed."

"Sensei...please take me!"

"No, Ino."

"Please! Give me your cock! Fuck me!"

Her sensei hadn't tucked his cock back into his pants yet and so she lifted herself onto it, sliding her wet pussy along his still stiff cock. He groaned and kneaded her breast.

She slid herself down till his head was rubbing her clit. She moaned in pleasure, sliding it further and further till she was gentle taking in his head. It felt so good she wanted to scream.

He smiled, taking himself in his hand and out of her, jacking himself off against her clit. "Go get your boyfriend...if you bring him here to play with us I'll give you my cock."

He pushed his dick down and let go, letting it snap back up and slap against her pussy one last time before he pulled back and leaned against the desk, erection proud.

"Yes...sensei.." She breathed as she regained herself. She moved to cover her breasts and leave but her stopped her.

"No, leave those out."

She nodded, strutting out into the hall, her pert breasts on display. She would have covered them shyly, but she was so hot and bothered, and every step she took she felt her swollen clit against her thighs, she couldn't care. Men and women catcalled and stared at her, and she found she loved it.

Ino went straight to Sai’s “'World Porn 212" class. No one said a word when the hot little thing climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply. She ground herself onto his hips till she felt him good and stiff. The class stopped to watch as she unzipped his pants and pulled his enormous cock into her mouth. He moaned, grabbing at her ponytail. She bent over provocatively, showing her tight ass to the professor, swiveling her hips. Ino pulled Sai’s cock out of her mouth slowly, turning to make eye contact with him right as the wet, popping of his girth leaving her mouth sounded.

Jiraiya, the professor, drooled. “Mmm. Dismissed, Sai.”

Kakashi was waiting, naked, against his desk as before.

Ino didn't wait, and neither did Sai. He pushed Ino against Kakashi, who slid his hands up and down her sides and kissed and sucked her neck while Sai undressed her. Ino lost it, giving herself into the pleasure of the two men. Kakashi grabbed her ass and lifted her, slowly lowering her back down onto his still hard cock. She moaned loudly, but not as loud as when he began pinching her nipples, nor as loud as when Sai knelt between her legs and licked at her swollen clit.

She did scream with her first orgasm,but it only made her desire more. She took control and began leading while fucking kakashi. Her boyfriend stripped and pressed himself against her, kissing Kakashi over her shoulder.

She let them enjoy themselves before pushing them both away. She led Kakashi by the cock to the end of the desk, and bent over.

"Fuck me, sensei!"

He grunted as he entered her, so warm and tight and wet. Sai came to the other end of the desk and she leaned forward so that she could take his cock into her mouth.

Ino loved the feeling of being fucked like this, spit roasted over the desk. Her nipples brushed against the desk with every thrust from Kakashi and she was in heaven.

"Tch. Troublesome."

No one stopped at the sound of an audience, but they all looked to see who it was. Ino popped Sai’s cock out of her mouth to greet them

"Hi Shikamaru, Neji. Ooooh~ Kakashi! Fuck me just like that!"

He had grabbed her hips and began pounding into her, just to mess with the two boys. "Shika, want to join?"

Ino nodded, and he shrugged. "Why not."

Sai’s cock twitched and Ino gave it a good lick before rolling onto her back. Kakashi slowed his pace and allowed Shikamaru to pleasure her clit with his tongue.

Ino cried out in pleasure. "Ah~ Yes! Sai, give me your cock! I want it all over me! All over my mouth!"

He obliged with enthusiasm, rolling it over her lips and smacking it softly onto her cheeks while she was fucked.

Shika finally stopped, pulling out his cock and rubbing it against her nipple. She grabbed it and began jerking it off and rubbing it on herself and moaning at the pleasure.

Shika sighed in pleasure. "Neji. Take off your pants and get over here.”

Neji tried to look put out, but couldn’t help the bulge that was forming in his pants watching the scene before him. Ino was getting fucked, sucking cock, and jerking another off onto her firm tits. Oh, it was right against her nipple. He unzipped, his cock springing free and bouncing against her arm. Ino pushed herself up, away from her boyfriends dick. She leaned down to suck on the fresh meat before her, while her hands went to Shikamaru’s and Sai’s cocks to keep stroking them. Ino moaned around Neji’s thick cock, and he moaned in return.

All the while, Kakashi’s thrusts didn’t let up. Ino lay back again, smacking Sai’s cock against her face a few times again before drawing it back into her mouth, where she sucked him greedily. Neji and Shika leaned over her body, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss as she stroked them against her nipples.

Kakashi’s hand drifted down to play with her clit. Almost immediately, Ino tightened around him. She groaned loud onto Sai’s cock, grinding her hips into the older man, desperate for more.

The delight of all the men on her and in her and pleasured by her built and built until it exploded in an extremely intense orgasm. Her sounds and spasming body as she came made both Sai and Kakashi blow their loads, which she greedily swallowed from her boyfriend.

Her hands slowed on Shikamaru’s cock, as she instructed the men around her to shift.

While much of this had been for her own personal pleasure, Ino was a very generous lover. She did her best to thank each member of the gang bangs she loved so much, trying to ensure everyone had at least one orgasm.

Sai left to clean up, Sai promising to see her later and Kakashi ensured her that he would put in a good word for her with the dean. He sat back in his chair and pulled his phone out of a desk drawer to record the last of the show, watching as Shikamaru to Ino’s place on the table, laying on his back while she slid down onto his cock. She hummed in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her as he lifted a hand to knead at one of her breasts. She leaned in and kissed him passionately while Neji climbed onto the desk behind her at Shikamaru’s feet. The two boys helped Ino turn, lifting her so she could spin on Shika’s dick, now giving him a good show of her tight ass while being face to face with Neji’s erection.

Ino took Neji’s big, gorgeous cock into her mouth, loving the tingling sensation in her lips from all the work she had been doing. She twerked on Shikamaru’s dick, moaning when he gave her ass a light smack. The vibration around Neji’s dick made him suck in a hard breath at the pleasure.

“Mmmmm, do that again,” He begged, stroking her hair with one hand as he watched her work.

She moaned again, loving the pleasure she saw written on his face. Her blue eyes gazing up into his while she groaned around his length sent him over the edge. His balls tightened and he came into her mouth, and for the third time that session, she swallowed it happily. Neji slumped to his knees, wiping her corner of her mouth with his thumb before kissing her deeply. All the while, she never stopped hiding Shika’s cock, and he was starting to making strained sounds of pleasure from behind her. Neji kept kissing her, sliding one hand down to play with a tit and the other gently touched her clit. She gasped into his mouth at the unexpected touch, starting to ride Shika’s dick even harder. She pulled away from Neji’s mouth to cry in delight at the stimulation, and he made quick work of drawing her unoccupied nipple into her mouth. She was cumming again within seconds, her spasms drawing out Shika’s orgasm as well. He slammed his hips up into her as she nearly screamed with the intensity of her pleasure.

When it was done, she fell back onto Shika’s chest, and he held her tightly, stroking her body down from such an intense high. Neji lay next to them, kissing along her stomach and chest over to her shoulder.

Ino sighed in pleasure, thanking the men for her treat.

Kakashi ended the video he was taking, uploading it to a few of his classroom lectures. “Well done,” he said as he began to dress. “You all did very well. Neji, you particularly did an excellent job of reading Ino’s body and giving her pleasure to the end. I’m very proud of how far you’ve all come.”

“Thanks, sensei,” Ino blushed.

“Now, please get out of here so I can lock up. If you don’t mind, I’m late to teach a class in room 303.”

 


	3. Gai Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin x Gai.  
> Sounds weird, right?  
> It is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to take place after the blowjob competition, which is more in depth than I thought it would be! LOL. So I have some of it written, but definitely not finished and idk when it will be. Since its not a professor extra credit, I think I’ll make a third section in the series for IIDD extras like a blow job contest and maybe an orgy or miscellaneous parties.

Karin closed her locker and jumped at the unexpected smack to her ass. She turned with interest, only to see Suigetsu looking lewdly over his shoulder at her as he walked away. She sighed in disappointment. He had been her sexuality 212 partner, and while he gave amazing head, he didn’t have the stamina she needed. Her body burned, aching for a thick cock to worship her body for hours. She bit her lip, pulling out the card that she’d been fingering every day since she got it.

 

‘Maito Gai, Professor of Love and Youthful Energy at Konoha’s Finest Sexual Skills University’.

 

He had been recommended to her by Anko, which she thought was a joke, but when  _ Kurenai _ spoke of his talents..she started to think it might be what she needed. None of her classmates had fucked him yet, although Lee seemed to worship the guy. Not that she really wanted to ask Lee any details..but.. She sighed again. She was desperate.

 

She knew he would be in his office until four, and she was finished with classes for the day, so Karin made her way to the teacher’s pod. She couldn’t be more disappointed than she was now, she figured.

 

On her way, Karin changed. She put on a wine red bralette and matching lace thong. She adjusted her makeup and tousled her hair to give her an effortlessly sexy appeal. She covered herself with a black slick bathrobe, slipped back into her heels, and went to his door.

 

Karin tried to plump up her tits a bit more, letting a little peek of her creamy skin beneath the robe, and knocked. Her heart began to thrum as his footsteps could be heard approaching.

 

When the door was opened, a delightful, masculine smell washed over her. She blinked in surprise at the brilliant smile her gave her.

 

“Karin Uzumaki! What an honor it is to have a visit from the Cum Louda pledge!”

 

To her even greater surprise, he dropped to one knee, taking her hand and kissing it with a gentleness she hadn’t expected from the huge man.

 

She also noticed that instead of his usual (and very peculiar) athletic wear, he was sporting a flattering, dark green suit.

 

He stood again, still holding her hand. “How may I help you, kind student?”

 

“I..uhm, I heard you can help with..students and..stamina?”

 

Karin cursed at how foolish she sounded, but she really was taken aback. There was a heat between her legs at the treatment from this man that was..distracting her.

 

“Of course! I delight in assisting our wonderful students that struggle with stamina. You have come to the correct professor.” He whisked her inside, one powerful arm going around her waist and pulling her inside, again, with such a gentle touch.

 

When the door was closed, he offered to take her ‘coat’.

 

“Thank you,” She said, but paused before removing it. “Are you sure we have time? You’re not headed out, are you?”

 

At the pointed look at his attire, he laughed. It wasn’t the same booming, overzealous laugh that she had heard at the competition. It was warm, and almost sultry. “Lovely Karin, this is most fortunate! I have just returned from a faculty meeting. I have all the time in the world, for you.”

 

He kissed her hand again and she couldn’t help but blush. Maybe the other girls were right, fucking the teachers was a much different, and so far pleasant even if they hadn’t gotten to the fucking yet, experience than with her fellow classmates.

 

When Gai dropped her hand, Karin finally disrobed. He took it gingerly from her to hang before turning back to her body. His large, tanned hands slid down her shoulders as he marveled at her.

 

“My, Karin! You are the most beautiful creature I have had the delight of touching! Your body is truly a temple worthy of worship. How blessed I am to have the honor of assisting you this glorious day!”

 

Karin usually hated flattery, but his words were so sincere, and so unusual, that she found herself to delighted to speak.

 

“Please, come to my bed and we will discuss your needs.”

 

For the first time, Karin noticed the room around them. It was enormous, and stunning. There was a desk near the door, a rich dark wood that matched the accents of the room. There was a fucking  _ water feature _ in the center of the room; the toned, naked bodies of a man and a woman with exaggerated sexual characteristics seemed to dance in a spray of water, trickling down their stone bodies into a small pool of water lined by smooth, dark river rocks. It was beautiful against the light gray of the walls.

 

The floor was like that of a dojo matt, or a yoga studio, and perhaps it was for there was a shrine in the east corner and a lot of space on the green matt, where it looked like someone could easily train or meditation. Looking, there was a couch near the desk, but on the opposite side of the room lay a large bed. It’s wood frame was the same rich brown, and the bed was a melody of green, lit by one of the many skylights.

 

Karin found she couldn’t actually move, the sight of the room was so breathtaking.

 

There was a deep chuckle from behind her, and his hands were on her again, massaging at her neck and shoulders.

 

“This is my sanctuary. I come here for peace, for love, for strength. I film instructional videos here, I pray here, and I help those like you.”

 

Suddenly, the hands were gone and she was being lifted by him. She didn’t protest at the treatment as he held her like a bride, carrying her to the bed.

 

“Many are overwhelmed their first time here,” He said, placing her on the soft sheets. He knelt over her prone form, his knee so close to her clit that she could feel his heat, but he did not touch her but to trace a hand along her cheek. “You are so beautiful, Karin. Would you like to see how beautiful you are?”

 

Karin nodded, completely taken by this usually boisterous man, and he moved away from her so she could look in the mirror on the ceiling that ran the length of the bed. She really had done her best. Her red hair was fanned out a bit over the pillows, her body looking flawless and beautiful. She watched in the mirror as Gai, still in that sexy, olive suit, slowly pulled down her thong. He placed kisses to the insides of her thighs, running those big hands over her legs and stomach while he gave her what she hadn’t realized she had also been dying for.

 

He moved his plump lips to hang just over her dripping pussy, holding them there, making her want to beg for it. Just before she could, he pressed those juicy lips against her and she was lost. His ministrations were languid, and tantalizing. His hands reached up from around her legs, pushing aside her bralette and freeing her aching breasts. He kneaded them and squeezed at her nipples, never mean, never to hard, always with a tender touch. Even his tongue against her clit was so soft, so firm, so perfect. She lost herself completely, enjoying the show she was putting on for herself in the mirror.

 

He would dip his clean shaven chin and dive his tongue inside her, massaging her entrance until she wanted to scream with pleasure. Then he would lift it to make love to her clit. The phrasing was odd, but it was how it felt. Everything was so tender, purposeful, genuine.

 

He built up her pleasure at a slow, steady pace. His face must have been covered in her juices, but he made no complaint. She had never experienced oral like this before.

 

Finally, Karin came. He rode her out like she knew he would, talented tongue flicking every last ounce of pleasure from her.

 

When she was finished, still panting, he remained between her legs, occasionally giving a loving kiss to her pussy, or a soft lick to extend her pleasure.

 

“What is it you need from me, my darling?” He murmured.

 

Karin swallowed hard, her mouth feeling very dry. 

 

“I want to see you.”

 

She didn’t exactly know what that meant, but he somehow did. He drew his other leg up to kneel completely on the bed between her legs and she marveled at the tent in his pants. She had hoped he would be big (he was, after all, around 6’5” and gorgeously built), and it didn't look like he would disappoint. He unzipped his pants and freed his tan erection, and damn if that wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what she had wanted to see. He was long and thick and gorgeous, especially like that; fully clothed, erection straining for her, restricted by his pants. She reached out for it, feeling its weight in her hand. She stroked it a few times experimentally, enjoying his member.

 

He let her do it a few more times before stopping her, closing his big, warm hand entirely around her dainty wrist. He pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing it again. “What can this humble man do for you, lovely Karin?”

 

She swallowed again. “I heard...that you have good stamina, sensei Gai.”

 

Unable to resist, her eyes fell from his handsome face back to his impressive dick.

 

“Is that what you want from me?” His tone was so soft.

 

She nodded.

 

“As you wish.”

 

He leaned in, tilting Karin’s chin up to kiss her. Still, he handled her with such lovely grace.

 

The kiss sucked the air out of her lungs. This man was a skilled tantric lover. He touched her with soft, kind hands that roamed down her neck to her breasts. She moaned, pushing up against him. Karin couldn’t stop the kiss, loving the feel of his lips too much. She marveled at the way he completely ignored his own desperate need, focused solely on fulfilling her desires even as she rocked against his shaft. He slipped a tongue inside her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers as languidly as he had done to her clit. She lost herself in desire, struggling to focus on undressing the man before her.

 

He moved her hands away from the buttons of his shirt, undoing only a few of the top ones and pulling it off over his head. Karin instantly leaned forward to run her hands over his smooth, hard chest and abs that rippled in response to her touch. Damn, he was  _ sexy _ . Karin moved down to thank him orally, if only for a moment. She struggled a bit to fit his head comfortably into her mouth, a challenge she found delightful. He groaned in appreciation of her efforts as she suckled teasingly at his head. She let it slip out of her mouth with a ‘pop’, allowing it to bob back against her lips for a chaste kiss.

 

Gai lifted her chin gently for another kiss as he undid his pants and slid off his muscled thighs. The black, spandex material boxer briefs he wore beneath outlined everything  

 

He dipped the head of his cock into her wet folds, slicking it without entering her. Then he expertly shifted his hips to rub the length of his cock against her sensitive clit, feeling even better than his tongue had. As they kneeled on the bed together, bodies flush against each other, she slipped a hand between them and jerked him off against her pussy. She groaned at the intensity, leaning her head back. He followed her, kissing at her neck. When he bit down gently on a sensitive spot, she gasped.

 

“Yes! Just like that!”

 

She felt him smile into her neck before repeating the action a few times along each side of her neck, until he felt her start to slide him inside of her. Then, his big hands were moving, one hand lifting her thigh and one supporting her back as he drew her up and close. Her other leg wrapped around his waist as he lowered her onto him in an impressive show of strength. When she felt his head against her folds, she teased him by swiveling her hips. He groaned at the feeling, but didn’t increase the speed at which he lowered her.

 

“More,” She moaned into his ear.

 

But instead of going faster, he moved them again. He now lay flat on his back and she was above him, the head of his cock still inside her. With her on top, she could set the pace to begin.

 

As she lowered herself down more, she was thankful for his adjustment to their position. His girth was..impressive. She was thankful she was so wet; she took him easily, feeling full but not painful. It felt like forever before she finally felt herself rest on his thighs. She sat back on his cock, letting her body adjust to him inside her. He was so... _ big _ . He was exactly what she had wanted.

 

Now that he was balls deep inside her, she started to move. The movements were shallow to begin, picking up in speed until she was bouncing steadily. It felt amazing. The whole while, he stroked her body and murmured encouragements. She leaned down, kissing him and coaxing his  tongue back into her mouth. He grabbed her ass and squeezed and smacked before her gripped her hips, stopping their motion. She only had a moment to wonder what he was doing before she felt him pushing up into her. She spread her legs wider for him and he began to pound into her. She moaned, the angle of his thrusts almost perfectly hitting her g-spot. He fucked her hard like that, just like her body needed, until she thought it was going to go mad. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any more, he was moving again. His hands were all over her body, gently guiding her into the new position: him behind, her on her knees. She groaned in ecstasy as she felt his huge cock sliding against her, teasing at her clit before driving steadily into her. Now this angle  _ did _ perfectly hit her g-spot, and Karin couldn’t help the cries that began to tumble from her lips. 

 

“Fuck me! Oh god, just like that! Harder!”

 

He pulled out a little to give her ass a good, firm smack and she cried out again.

 

“YES! God YES! More!!” Karin begged.

 

He thrust, hips confident and skilled as he dug his nails lightly into her hips where he gripped her. Soon, he had a steady rhythm of squeezing, spanking and fucking that had her close to another orgasm.

 

When she came this time, she was thankful for his power and control, for her legs were reduced to a trembling mass. She loved cumming around his thick beast, so big she hardly knew how it fit inside her. And still, he hadn’t cum yet.

 

She fell away from him, panting as she finished, but he never stopped kissing her. He lavished attention on her neck and tits and stomach and thighs until she couldn’t take it anymore, and had to have his cock in her again.

 

He fucked her like that for hours before he came. Later, she learned that was his specialty. He had trained himself to withhold orgasm under any stimulus, and was completely able to control when he came. The theory behind his was for the pleasure of his partner, as this control allowed him to fully dedicate his being to their experience. Even during his orgasm, it was about her.

 

He held her face in his hands as he thrust into her, his soft lips parted in pleasure. “I’m getting close, darling. Are you ready for me to finish?”

 

She nodded, tightening herself around his cock at the thought of getting to see him finally, finally blow his load.

 

He kissed her passionately, a hand running through her red hair as he whispered the question in her ear, “How do you want me to finish?”

 

“Mmmm,” She moaned, thinking about what she wanted to see and looking down to watch his length pump in and out of her. God, she really couldn’t give it up. As much as she wanted to swallow him again, she wasn’t sure if she could fit him in her mouth well enough to suck him the way she wanted. “Come inside me!”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

Karin loved everything; from the way he gripped her hips and increased his speed, to how her tits bounced with the motions, but better than everything else was the face he made as he came. She moaned at the feeling of his pulsing cock shooting inside of her, still watching the emotions play across his face. It was so...intimate. She grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged herself tightly around him with arms and legs while he came. 

 

At the end, Karin was laying on her back looking up at her reflection. Hickeys ran all across her neck, her lips and nipples were flushed and lightly swollen from all the attention. Her hair was spread out and she was still breathing hard, cheeks flushed and forehead sweaty.

 

Gai sensei returned to her, offering her a towel to clean up and kissing her forehead. “I’ve laid out some things for you, you may find them helpful as you recover. Many bodies are not acclimated to the intensity of these sessions, and you may need to rest.”

 

He straightened up and she smiled at him. “Thank you. For, everything.”

 

“It was my pleasure to serve your body, lovely Karin. I must teach a class now, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like and let yourself out whenever you are ready.”

 

Gai made it to the door, but looked over his shoulder as he made to leave. “Karin..may I ask one thing of you?”

 

She propped herself up on one shaky elbow, exhausted but still eager. “Yes, sensei?”

 

His wicked smirk sent warmth between her legs once more. “Come back some time, and bring a friend.”

  
  



End file.
